


The Twelve Days of Christmas-Harry Potter Style

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-28
Updated: 2000-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-Explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas-Harry Potter Style

On the first day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
A cloak of invisibility!

On second day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the third day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the fourth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the fifth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the sixth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the seventh day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the eighth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Eight Beaters whacking   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the ninth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Nine Chasers scoring   
Eight Beaters whacking   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the tenth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Ten Veela dancing   
Nine Chasers scoring   
Eight Beaters whacking   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Eleven portkeys whirling   
Ten Veela dancing   
Nine Chasers scoring   
Eight Beaters whacking   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Harry gave to me   
Twelve Goblets flaming   
Eleven portkeys whirling   
Ten Veela dancing   
Nine Chasers scoring   
Eight Beaters whacking   
Seven mirrors talking   
Six wands a-waving   
Five Firebolts!   
Four Marauder Maps   
Three house-elves   
Two Hippogriffs   
And a cloak of invisibility!


End file.
